Mo Xie
“I remember a weapon called '''Mo Xie'. Beautiful and gentle when still, but sharp and deadly when moving - just like you. Let’s call you Mo Xie, it fits the sly little fox you are.”'' - Chu Mu Introduction Mo Xie is a Continuous Mutation soul pet. A soul pet with continuous mutations has unlimited potential and infinite room for its strength to grow. Later, she underwent numerous mutations and evolution whilst accompanying Chu Mu on his adventures. Description When Mo Xie first met Chu Mu, she had a delicate appearance, extremely young and had a silver-shaped mark on her forehead. Personality She has a proud, cold, bold and monarch-like aggressiveness but acts very warm and gentle to Chu Mu. Species Mutation Species Mutation An extremely rare scene within the soul pet world. Some people bred over hundreds of soul pets in their life, constantly using different soul items to strengthen their soul pets, but even then it was very hard to cause a soul pet to mutate into a stronger species. Even in regions where fighting was extremely common, species mutations were very rarely seen. Even if there were examples, they often happened on low-level soul pets, which didn’t even cause powerful and important characters to bat an eye. But in the true high level domain, species mutations had definitely happened before. However, every time it did, it would cause a sensation everywhere! Red Cloud Fox (Book 1: Chapter-6) This small animal had beautiful reddish-brown fur and had a gorgeous fox-like tail; its body was clearly somewhat small and exquisite. It's forehead had a silver crescent moon imprint which is a characteristic only found in silver moon foxes. Blue Star Fox (Book 1: Chapter-8) Including the tail, the fox was no longer than 40 cm long at that time. Chu Mu vaguely remembered seeing a crescent moon imprint on the forehead. Moonlight Fox (Book1: Chapter-8) Moonlight Fox: Beast World - demon type - Demon Fox species - Moonlight Fox subspecies Moonlight Foxes are ranked on the weaker side of medium soul pets. They are classified as agile pets, with ordinary fighting strength. Its main means of offense is its claws. Its fur has some resistance, and its eyes can cast enchanting charms to weaken the enemy's willpower to fight. Moonlight fox has moonlight in its name because it can absorb the moonlight essence in the nature to strengthen itself. Evil Flame Six-Tails Demon Fox (Book 1: Chapter 85) Evil Flame Six-Tails Demon Fox: Demon Beast Kingdom - Demon Type (Beast-Type) - Demon Fox Race - Six-Tails Demon Fox Subrace - Evil Flame Six-Tails Demon Fox - High-Class Warrior Rank The Evil Flame Six-Tails Demon Foxes were the imperial family of the Six-Tails Demon Foxes. Their innate talent was exceptional, and even if they were categorized as the High-Class Warrior Rank, their fighting ability against similar and lower phase and stage soul pets wouldn’t be inferior to a commander rank soul pet. They were one of the perfect combinations of soul pets of their respective type in the warrior rank class. The Evil Flame Six-Tails Foxes had six extremely beautiful tails. It was said that each one of the Demon Fox’s six tails represented a characteristic. The six characteristics were: Docility, grace, arrogance, coldness, violence, and a love for slaughter. The fur of the six tails were white, and they controlled the demon fire evil flame. The effect of the demon fire evil flame could cause the power of any fire attribute technique to increase by one fold. However, the burning duration wouldn’t persist, and would be cut down to the shortest amount of time. Royal Flamed Nine Tailed Inferno Fox (Book 2: Chapter 86) Royal Flamed Nine Tail Inferno Fox: Beast World - Demon type (Beast type) - Demon Fox species - Nine Tailed Inferno Fox Subspecies - Royal Flamed Nine Tail Inferno Fox - high class commander rank The nine dragons burned with a massive and imposing manner. As Mo Xie’s calls became progressively higher, it started madly rolling up, becoming nine tails that burned with double royal flames! The nine tails were waved around, releasing an aura more than double the aura of the six tails from before. The tails were like nine brash and elongated organisms that adhered to Mo Xie’s body!! Nine tails meant nine royal flames! When the nine tails formed, nine royal flames calmly burned near Mo Xie’s flowing silver body. They were like fire organisms, floating full of spirit before slowly spiraling downwards and aggregating at Mo Xie’s feet! A magnificent fire suddenly blossomed beneath Mo Xie’s four flaming paws. The royal flamed nine tails unfurled with all its wildness and aggressiveness, as if nine young dragons going into battle! Her claws had already been burning with double royal flames. The flames didn’t cause her bone claws to become red, but instead caused them to release an even sharper glint through the fire!!! Silver white fur billowed around her wildly, becoming even more silver than Mo Xie’s fur before. White didn’t see any representation on her body; it was all the noblest silver. This silver emanated a hint of metallic hardness. Even powerful attacks probably couldn’t leave any wound on this fur hide!! Degenerate Inflammation Fox Monarch/ Seven Sin Fox (Book 2 Chapter 559) Seven Sin Fox Corrupt Inferno Monarch wields the power of fire. People call their flames Sin Flames. Its power is not any weaker than the fifth rank fire type crystals, and its rumored to hide enough power to burn worlds Seven Sin Fox itself is a perfect monarch, able to match pseudo emperors. The first to appear was Mo Xie’s skull. Compared to the Royal Flame Nine Tail Inferno Fox, her appearance didn’t change much. However, her angular eyes were now decorated by flamboyant sin lines; the sin lines almost covered all of Mo Xie’s face and neck- almost like a cold mask! These lines on Mo Xie’s face not only broke up the fox monarch’s famously beautiful appearance, it actually added a touch of a monarch’s unique pride! Royal Flame Nine Tail Inferno Fox’s body was the combination of power and beauty. Furthermore, as a seven sin fox monarch, after Mo Xie mutated, her body had found the perfect balance between power, elegance, demonicness, and wildness- seeming like the perfect life form. No matter her body proportions, muscles, length of four limbs, there wasn’t a single disharmony found on this fox’s body. Down to every single silver-like hair, she seemed intricately engineered. As they flowed in the wind, countless soul pet trainers would go crazy over her perfect form! Mo Xie’s nine most shocking tails didn’t disappear, instead spreading out further along the sin flame totem. They were spread out uninhibitedly over the ground; some were unfurled, while others waved along with the release of sin flames, creating a magnificent fox tail diagram!! Thus, with her elegantly sculpted muscles, pure colored and high quality fur, well angled and gleaming armor, powerful and flexible limbs…...these were all objectively beautiful traits for beast type soul pets. The seven sin fox that appeared from the sin flames again made Chu Mu reconsider what truly was perfection in art. One couldn’t believe how such a maximally elegant being could be considered the source of all disasters! Seven sin fox’s true perfectness definitely was not just because of their appearance. Its power was even more perfect, in fact surpassing its own species rank!! Atonement Mutation, Forgiven Fox (Book 2, Chapter 816-817) Mo Xie was given a Monument Tear to help clear out some of her sin, thus unlocking most of the chains binding the Seven Sins Fox. The true rank of a Seven Sins Fox should be either a high class emperor or peak emperor. But due to the sin imprint it carries, its species strength has been greatly reduced. If one can find the method to undo the sin imprint, its strength will erupt as if it has undergone a species mutation. In terms of strengthening, the Seven Sins Fox is the hardest soul pet to strengthen. It has diverse attributes and if the distribution of attributes are of huge range, this will affect its strength, causing a slight chance of attribute deviation if there’s a careless mistake. This will make it weaker in battle. Seven sin fox are split into those that are atoning for their sins and those that were forgiven! The atoning foxes were still within a thousand generations. Their power was locked in by the sins committed by its species. Atoning sin fox was perfect monarch rank and relied on two main types and a subtype to reach emperor rank. As for spirit emperors, these atoning sin fox didn’t have much threat. However, the forgiven fox was a completely different creature! If the atoning fox was perfect monarch rank, then the forgiven fox that was already done serving its sentence was perfect emperor rank!! Such a forgiven fox’s true strength was definitely dominator rank!! Because they have been forgiven from their thousand generations of sins, they recovered their ancient powers that were strong enough to bring calamity to the entire world!! Alright so, a bit of explanation is needed here. Mo Xie did mutate, her fur changed to full silver without any of the Sin Imprints that a Seven Sins Fox has, the Sin Imprints were also hindering her Monarch and Blood flames so they were released as well. However she did not mutate in the sense of changing her species, like when she went from 6 to 9 tailed fox, she’s still a 9 tailed Seven Sins Fox species It’s just now she doesn’t have the Sin Imprints and the rank she should have been was released, think of the Sin Imprints as Debuff status. Also, while she was ‘forgiven’ she‘s still not back to her species peak as she’s not perfect Emperor, just Peak Emperor. She can be considered pseudo Dominator with the addition of her subtype flames. Hades Fox Noble Purple Emperor (Book 2, Chapter 1092-1093) In the angry purple flames, the disintegrated silver fur and beautiful meteor began to merge. The first thing to appear were nine demon tails. The angry purple flames were like nine wild dragons that danced about, extending from the holy palace to Wanxiang Altar! When the long tails appeared, although they were not as large or meandering as the ones that appeared in the outline, their grandeur was not any less! The enormous tails would occupy an entire street while extended, coil around angry purple flames or wave around in the windy air. Each tail gave others a limitless feeling; it was far more soul shocking than the outline they saw in the demon aura. When the tails were extended, the surrounding ruins would be swept aside, leaving a stunning gulch in the ground. It was as if some enormous creature had rampaged through. Grand silver fur fluttered in the angry purple flames. Majestic, domineering, powerful and slender four limbs were standing on the ground. It seemed like this territory had been conquered. On the arm and neck, protrusions had appeared in the bone structure, making the silver fur between the two shoulder bones especially prominent. When the fur was fluttering, it was like a king of pure silver was wearing the wind attribute on its body, accentuating an incomparable power! In the pair of eyes that were as profound as the horizon, a raging flame was burning like the sun. Others could not look straight at it!! The angry purple flames that burned all over represented this creature’s solely supreme side! Techniques/ Abilities Moonlight Fox * “Moonlight Fox’s species ability: Moonlight’s Essence” * “Moonlight Fox’s basic abilities: Moon Shadow, Charm, and Pitiful Appearance” * “Moonlight Fox’s main abilities: Ripping Claw, Ambush” * “Moonlight Fox’s advanced abilities: Moonlight Slash” * "Fire Type Technique: Flame Awn" * “Moonlight Fox’s advanced abilities: Blood Splitting Claw" Evil Flame Six-Tails Demon Fox * Species Technique: Demon Fire Evil Flame * Basic Techniques: Shadow Claw, Death Assault, Sinister Glare, Blink, Demonic Scare * Primary Techniques: Evil Flame Claw, Ignite, Flame Dance, and Six-tailed Lock * High Level Techniques: Illusion, Fire Rain, Molten Fury Royal Flamed Nine-Tailed Inferno Fox * Flame Crown Heavenly Ceremonial Flame * Thirteen Inferno Hells * Nine-Tail Hammer * Moon Sublimation * Nine Tail Dragon Obliteration * Evil Pupil Scare * Sinister Demonic Stare * Heavenly Flame Rite * Nine Dance * Two Royal Flame Claws * Illusion Royal Flamed Claw * Nine Tail Confuse * Instant Assault * Five Night Inferno Fox Diagram Inflammation Monarch Seven Sin Fox * Sin Inflammation Diagram - Life Inflammation Lotus * Sin Inflammation Whip * Inferno Monarch * Blood Thirst Terror Wolf Inflammation Monarch Purgatory * Moon Sublimation * Species Calamity * Doppelganger Ability - Each doppelganger possesses 70% of the main body's true power, but it can only be used for a short period of time * Sin Flame Claw * Sin Imprint Claw Atonement Mutation, Forgiven Fox * Seven Life Red Flame Demon Fox - The seven red flame demon foxes were completed and stood terrifyingly by Mo Xie. They looked completely identical, in a fire elemental state!! * Nine Tail Meteor Hammer Hades Fox Noble Purple Emperor * Raging Purple Hell Flames * Nine Tail Prison * Demon Fox Bind Cultivation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Soul Pets/Characters Category:Cute